Lamban
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Masih ingat dengan teman lambannya Nick? Flash memang selalu cepat! sesuai namanya, Flash memang teman tercepat sedunia! ayo kita buktikan kecepatan Flash jalan-jalan bersama Judy dan Nick di Mall Zootopia!


**ZOOTOPIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu lama bagi Judy menunggu temannya Nick, si Flash untuk berganti pakaian. mumpung tugas Polisi sedang libur, Judy dan Nick memutuskan ingin jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan Zootopia. awalnya, hanya berdua, namun Nick memutuskan mengajak salah satu teman yang katanya sangat pandai berbelanja, dan inilah dia...

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Mana sih temanmu itu?" tanya Judy, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke tanah, melihat arlojinya.

"Tenang saja, dia sedang berganti pakaian" kata Nick dengan santainya.

"Kita sudah menunggu dia hampir 4 JAM Nick! kau anggap dia sedang berganti pakaian!?" protes Judy, dua telinga panjangnya langsung berdiri seiring protesnya yang menjadi.

Nick cuma tertawa. "Ayolah wortel, Flash itu selalu cepat melakukan apapun!"

"Cepat katamu? memangnya dia sedang apa sih didalam!?" tanya Judy lagi.

"Tentu saja bersiap, apalagi, Wortel?"

"Hmmpph!"

Cukup bagi Judy menunggu si Flash segera berganti pakaian. Judy masih ingat terakhir kali waktu dia ingin melacak sebuah nomor mobil plat, dia dengan sabar (bahkan sampai kesabarannya habis) menunggu Flash mengetik nomor plat mobil _**hingga malam hari menjelang...**_

Pintu rumahnya pun terbuka pelan-pelan...

Sangaaaaaaaat pelaaaannn...

"Nah ini dia kawanku! Hai Flash!" sapa Nick.

Flash perlahan memasang wajah ceria, penuh sapa. "Haai... Nick... Judy..."

"Siap untuk bersenang-senang kawan?" tanya Nick lagi.

"I...ya...

ten...

tu...

saa...

ja...

...

...

...

Nick..."

Bahkan untuk berbicara saja seperti butuh waktu satu jam lebih.

"Ayo segera masuk ke mobil! kita harus bersenang-senang, mumpung aku dan Judy sedang libur" ajak Nick, menyuruh kawan tercepatnya tersebu masuk ke mobil.

Judy dan Nick sudah mengambil tempat mereka didalam mobil, tinggal menunggu Flash melangkah menuju mobil.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah...

 **5 menit berlalu...**

Judy sampai menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, hampir bosan. Flash masih terlalu jauh dari mobil, langkahnya belum jauh dari depan pintu rumahnya!

"Ugghhh Nick! lakukan sesuatu!" perintah Judy.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bantu dia masuk kedalam mobil!"

"Ohh, hahahaha!" Nick malah tertawa. "Baik, baik. lebih cepat akan lebih baik"

Akhirnya Nick langsung menggendong si Flash ini masuk kedalam mobil. akhirnya masalah terselesaikan, tinggal menuju ke Mall Zootopia.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Flash?" tanya Nick iseng-iseng.

"Sangat... me... le... lah... kan..., ta...pi... aku...

sedang...

libur...

hari...

ini..."

"Lalu, kau libur berapa hari?" tanya Judy lagi.

Flash nampak berpikir, butuh waktu 10 menit untuk berpikir sebelum ia menjawab.

"Dua... hari..."

 _Telat_ , gumam Judy.

"Hari ini, aku dan Judy ingin membeli pakaian. sebulan lagi ada pesta pernikahan salah satu dari rekan kerja kami, jadi... aku ingin kau memilihkan baju yang tepat untukku dan juga untuk Judy" jawab Nick.

Judy langsung mangap. "APA!? ja-jadi... kau mengajak Flash ikut kita ke Mall untuk memilihkan baju!?"

"Flash itu juga jago lho soal fashion, jadi... kuserahkan ini semua padanya!" kata Nick.

 _Bagus,_ pasti Judy akan pulang kerumah sampai tengah malam saking lamanya.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pusat Mall Zootopia.

 _"Selamat datang di Zootopia. disini, kalian bisa menjadi apapun yang di inginkan!"_ sapa Gazelle lewat layar monitor besar di tengah kota.

"Ayo kawan! waktunya shopping di mulai!" kata Nick, penuh semangat.

"Nick, memangnya baju jenis apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Judy.

"Setelan Jas saja"

"Cuma Jas?" Judy sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? pesta identik dengan pakaian jas kan?" tanya Nick. "Oh! mungkin Flash tahu jawabannya, oi Flash! baju apa yang cocok untukku kira-kira?"

"Se... te... lan...

Jas...

cocok... untuk...

muu...

Nick..."

Kata Flash.

"Nah! sudah kuduga! ayo kita masuk!"

"Hehhh, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang" gumam Judy sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Judy bercermin memandangi dirinya mengenakan gaun berwarna pink terang, kemudian berganti lagi ke gaun merah, lalu ke gaun biru, dan segala warna gaun pesta yang telah ia coba.

Tapi tak ada yang cocok baginya.

"Heh, aneh... padahal gaun ini bagus, tapi kenapa tidak cocok untukku?" kata Judy.

"Oi Judy! lihat aku!"

"Hm?"

Nick tampak keren dengan setelan jas berwarna putih, celana bahan berwarna putih dasi kupu-kupu warna hitam, tak lupa dia juga memakai kacamata agar wajah rubahnya terlihat makin tampan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Waaah Nick, aku tak tahu kalau jas itu cocok untukmu!" jawab Judy, kagum.

"Flash membantuku, bagaimana denganmu?"

Judy menghela nafas kecil "Hehhh tak ada yang cocok! bahkan aku sendiri bingung harus pilih yang mana"

"Flash akan membantumu, cepat, pilih dua yang menurutmu bagus"

"Yang ini?" tanya Judy sambil memegang dua gaun.

"Nah Flash, kira-kira gaun mana yang cocok untuk kawan wortelku ini?" tanya Nick.

"hhhmmmmmmmm..."

Flash nampak berpikir.

"hmmmmm...

"hhhmmmm...

"hhhmmm..."

Satu menit kemudian

Dua menit berlalu

 **Tiga menit terlewati...**

Judy sampai pegal, Flash benar-benar lamban! entah kenapa dia heran mengapa Nick begitu sabar memiliki teman terlamban seperti si Flash nyaris 10 menit berlalu...

Flash belum memilih juga, ingin rasanya Judy mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya ke sisi pintu ruang ganti.

Sementara Flash masih memilih, Nick mulai berbicara. "Hey Flash, aku ingin tanya padamu. disebut apa ketika seekor gajah masuk kedalam botol?" tanya si rubah tersebut.

"NICK!?" Judy langsung protes, ini pasti semakin lama!

Dan akhirnya, pikiran Flash beralih ke pertanyaan tebak-tebakannya Nick.

"hhhmmmmm...

"hhhmmmm...

"hmmmmm...

 _Oh Tuhan, bunuh aku_. Judy hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali.

Dan akhirnya 15 menit berlalu...

"Aku... me...nyerah..."

"Jawabannya, kelihatan bohongnya!" kata Nick.

"Oh" Nick hanya menampakkan ekspresi 'Oh' saja, namun perlahan, wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria. bibirnya pelan-pelan menukik ke atas membentuk senyuman dan tertawa.

"Ha... Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

Haaa...

"Bisa kalian hentikan tebak-tebakan bodoh ini!?" teriak Judy, frustasi atas lambannya si kukang tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA!" Nick malah tertawa.

* * *

Usai belanja baju pesta, akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke sebuah restoran kue di luar halaman Mall.

"Kau ingin makan apa, wortel?" tanya Nick, menyerahkan selembar menu pada si kelinci polisi tersebut.

"Hmmm... aku ingin yang ini! Blackcurrant dengan krim"

"Lho? kau tidak mau makan kue rasa wortel?"

"Aku makan wortel dirumah setiap hari, tahu" kata Judy.

"Kalau kau, Flash?" tanya Nick.

"Hmmmmm..."

Judy tak bisa berhenti heran mengapa Flash begitu lambat. padahal arti Flash itu cepat, tapi kenapa dia lamban sekali. dan anehnya lagi, Nick justru sangat sabar menunggu si karyawan administrasi ini berpikir.

 _ **20 menit kemudian**_

Bahkan kaki sang pelayan yang berdiri di depan meja mereka pun sejak tadi sampai gemetar dan pegal.

"Aku... yang... ini... saja... sebuah... puding... kecil"

Ya ampun Flash, sudah lama, ternyata kau cuma memilih puding mini!

"Baiklah, aku Kue rasa Straw-Berry ukuran sedang" kata Nick lagi.

"Haduuuhhh" Judy menepuk wajahnya penuh frustasi.

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka berbelanja ke supermarket. Judy mendorong trolley, memilih-milih makanan untuk masakan rumahnya. sekalian juga untuk kantor, kebetulan Kantor Kepolisian Zootopia sedang membangun kantin baru di area barat, jadi di sela-sela kegiatan kosongnya, Judy bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk memasak disana.

"Nick, ayo! kau ingin makanan yang mana?" tawar Judy.

"Aku suka makanan kaleng, lebih instan. tanpa harus memasak" jawab Nick.

"Makanan kaleng itu tak bergizi untukmu, Nick Wilde" kata Judy.

"Kenapa? memasak itu melelahkan! itu cuma pekerjaan ibu-ibu. nah Flash, apa kau sudah berbelanja?" tanya Nick.

Dari kejauhan, Flash mendorong trolleynya sangat pelaaaaaannn. hingga pengunjung supermarket pun heran atas kelambanan dia.

Judy cuma bisa memutar bola matanya, jarak dia dan Nick pada Flash sangat jauh.

Butuh waktu hampir 22 menit bagi Flash mendorong Trolley ke arah Nick. tunggu dulu, kenapa cuma Nick? Judy sudah duluan membayar belanjaannya di kasir, jadi dia menunggu di luar halaman supermarket.

* * *

 _Sampai sore hari menjelang..._

"Hehhh! aku tidak tahan dengan kelambanan temanmu itu, Nick! maksudku... seharusnya kita berada di mall sampai siang, tapi kita malah sampai sore!" protes Judy.

"Wortel, biar bagaimanapun, Flash itu tetap temanku. kau tahu? aku kenal siapapun di kota ini! dan yaa... kau tetap membutuhkan bantuan dia kan?" kata Nick, santai.

"Tapi dia lamban!"

Si rubah pun hanya menyeringai santai. "Tenang saja, Wortel. ketika kita pulang, Flash yang menyetir"

"APA!?"

Sekarang Judy boleh terkejut seperti disambar listrik.

"Kau biarkan dia yang menyetir!?"

"Hmm hm!" Nick mengangguk. "Oi Flash! ayo cepat masuk ke mobil! kita harus segera pulang!" teriaknya.

"Ba...ik... lah... Nick..." kata Flash dari kejauhan. jarak dia dengan dua opsir Polisi di parkiran mobil masih jauh 20 meter.

Oh tidak, Judy bahkan tak bisa berkomentar apapun kecuali membiarkan Flash yang menyetir mobil.

Dan... 30 Menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Flash berhasil masuk kedalam mobil...

"Ayo Flash, kita langsung kerumahmu saja" kata Nick.

"O...Ke... Nick..."

Judy mulai penasaran bagaimana cara menyetirnya Flash.

 **BBbbrrmmmmmm!**

Mobil pun menyala, Flash mulai menginjak gas secara pelaaaan-pelan, dan mobil pun berjalan sangat perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir, banyak yang sedang ku kerjakan dirumah!" tawar Judy, hampir tak sabaran.

"Ayolah Wortel, serahkan semuanya pada Flash. cepat, pakai sabuk pengamanmu kuat-kuat" kata Nick, langsung memasang sabuk pengaman.

"A-APA?" Judy sampai berkedip heran.

"Pakai saja, Wortel, cepat"

"A-apa maksudmu Nick? lagipula Flash kan- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Mobil tiba-tiba berjalan sangat cepat. tak disangka, Flash bisa mengemudikannya dengan baik. Nick pun berteriak kegirangan.

"Wooohh! kau memang yang terbaik Flash!" seru si Rubah.

"HE-HENTIKAN! dilarang kebut-kebutan! HEEY!?" Judy mulai panik, dia berpegangan pada jendela mobil dan sialnya, dia belum sempat memakai sabuk pengaman.

 **Wuuusshh!**

Flash langsung banting stir ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan. melewati beberapa mobil di jalanan tanpa bersenggolan sedikit pun.

"Flash! kalau kau kebut-kebutan, ingat ada dua polisi didalam mobilmu!" ucap Judy.

"Woaah! wortel, tahan dulu! biarkan Flash yang mengemudi!" tambah Nick. sementara

Flash masih menyetir layaknya pembalap Formula one di sirkuit-sirkuit internasional.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

 _ **bbbrrrmmmmm!**_

Nick nampak menikmatinya seolah sudah biasa dengan gaya menyetirnya Flash. Judy mulai menyesal, ternyata Flash benar-benar di luar dugaan. dia sangat cepat!

"AAAA! AAAAaapaa kitaaa sudah sampaaaaii!?" tanya Judy.

"Hampir, wortel!" sahut Nick.

"Ham... pir... saam...pai... opsir... Hopps..." jawab Flash.

"Berhentilah kebut-kebutan sekarang juga Flaaassshh! WAAAAAA!" teriak Judy.

"Judy?"

"WAAAAA!"

"Judy?"

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Judy?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Judy!?"

"EH!?" Judy langsung membuka matanya.

"Oi, wortel, tak perlu berteriak. kita sudah sampai" jawab Nick.

"A-apa? sudah sampai?" Judy melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, pasang mata violetnya menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Flash.

"Ohh... su-sudah sampai ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini kawan! kapan-kapan aku dan Judy akan mengajakmu ke pantai" kata Nick, menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya.

"Sama...

Sama...

Nick...

Judy..."

"aaaaa..." Judy hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tak percaya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Flash!"

"O...Ke... Nick..." Flash melambai-lambai dengan perlahan.

Akhirnya, Nick dan Judy pun langsung pulang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nick.

Judy masih diam.

"Wortel, aku bertanya padamu" sahut Nick lagi, iseng menyenggol bahu si kawan kelinci tersebut.

"ih! dasar iseng!"

"Hahaha!"

"Hehhh tapi harus ku akui, meskipun dia lamban, ternyata kau benar! dia memang membantu kita" jawab Judy.

"Nah! sudah kubilang, wortel. sesuai dengan namanya, Flash memang yang tercepat didunia!"

"hmmmm"

Dan dari itu, Judy jadi berpikir, ternyata nama memang sebuah berkah. mungkin wajar kalau Flash memang berasal dari kaum kukang, lamban memang sudah menjadi ciri khas mereka. tidak ada yang di permasalahkan bukan? toh Zootopia berisi banyak berbagai macam binatang dari segala golongan. Karena di Zootopia, semua bisa menjadi apapun yang di inginkan.

"Baiklah, kau menang, opsir Wilde" kata Judy.

"Heh, dasar wortel" jawab Nick sambil terkekeh.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN : seharusnya fic ini di upload tahun lalu, tapi malah tahun ini #telaaatHuuu. Dan fic ini persembahan untuk Zootopia yang telah memenangkan Oscar sebagai animasi terbaik tahun 2017! Tepuk tangan!**

 **Di Zootopia, Author lebih suka bagian pas si kukang itu, lambatnya itu bikin gregetann.  
**

 **Mungkin hanya Oneshot, tapi Author berencana akan bikin fic Zootopia secara multichapter. Tapi lagi gak ada ide nih, hehehe. Sekarang lagi fokus nyelesain fic MOANA yang berjudul 'New Life With You' (langsung check ya! bahasa Indonesia lhoo)**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**


End file.
